The Truth Behind My Oath
by ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Ever wonder why Athena took the oath? Why she hates Poseidon? What it was like in ancient times between the two of them? Well, I'm introducing my own answers along with drama, some good old fashioned Pothena, and a surprise at the end that may not be that big of a surprise. Read and review! I don't own PJO or HoO
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

If I was to be honest, I never actually hated Poseidon. I never disliked him either. Of course, if you looked at our relationship now you wouldn't have thought so but looks can be deceiving.

At worst, I was frustrated and angry with the stubborn sea god. Poseidon could push my buttons in a way that hurt my pride more than anyone else. He never gave up on any arguments even when he was clearly wrong. He baited me into things that you don't even want to know about. He didn't trust me, respect me, or communicate with me unless it was absolutely necessary. His eyes were like lie detectors and his smirk annoyed the crap out of me.

At best, I adored him. I would enjoy our fights because Poseidon would never surrender until proven 100% wrong. He knew me as well if not better than I knew myself. I had to earn his trust, his respect, and time to see or talk with him because he was so busy. Poseidon's eyes would light up at times when he was truly passionate about something and his smirk made me smile on the inside.

Then there were the in between days, where I didn't talk to anyone and just looked for things that reminded me of the ocean. I'd read about marine life and tidal waves to pass the time. I designed underwater palaces and made lists of the needed materials. I would promise myself to hand the blueprint and lists to Poseidon the next time we crossed paths, but they would always end up buried under my bed. At the end of the day, I would breakdown and cry myself to sleep.

It wasn't always like this where my days were grouped so easily and my emotionless shell hadn't yet formed. Sometimes, when it doesn't hurt too much, I think of how things could have been different which I ponder far too often.

I'd do anything to go back to ancient times. Before Poseidon broke my heart. Before it hurt to love him and feel emotions without grief. Back when he loved me. Back before I swore the oath. All the way back to the beginning.

* * *

I was bored, but that could happen to anyone who spends their first sixteen years of immortal life trapped inside your dad's head. I recap my life again just to stop the boredom of the blank mind I inhabit.

My mom, Metis, was swallowed by my dad as a fly and then gave birth to me here. Metis raised me and taught me how to be a just person. Of course, I also taught her some things and told stories of the immortals I always knew of. Life was care free and relaxing, until yesterday.

Metis died, or faded to be exact, leaving me here all alone in dad's empty head. It might be cruel that I don't mourn for her but she would never have wanted that. She wanted both of us to escape this place and live meaningful lives. In fact her dying wish was for me to escape and don her armor if I ever fought in battle.

I have to respect her request but was I ready to meet my dad? That was why I was still standing here. If he didn't want me, I'd live the life of an orphan and have no one to show me the world. On the other hand, he could welcome me with open arms.

I sighed and looked at my reflection in Metis's no _my_ dagger. I looked confident covered in the celestial bronze armor with a matching helmet on my curly black hair. My gray eyes fooled no one though, I was scared. I groaned and threw the dagger down in frustration.

Out of nowhere, I heard a man scream. I looked down to find the dagger stuck in dad's brain. I guess my theory of him feeling pain from me was accurate and my ticket out of here. I crouched down and moved the dagger around with little success besides louder screams.

Finally, something happened. A huge crack appeared in the skull as I broke my dagger free. The crack got bigger and wider until I saw something. It was a golden yellow color that brought with it warmth and somehow I knew it was sunlight. I walked over to try and to grab it but the sunlight was only staying there. I looked at the crack, all I had to do was make it bigger and then there would be a way for me to live in a world where sunlight isn't so unnatural.

I grabbed my spear and charged at the crack with a battle cry. It opened wide with a blinding light that was all I could see. Though, I could faintly hear mom speak to me from the beyond. _Good luck Athena. _Then my eyes started to adjust and could make a dozen people. One man caught my attention though.

He stood over me at about 6'4, had toned average size muscles, and seemed to be the same age as me. His hair was a black shaggy mess as if he just got out of a storm. His face was kind and sincre as he looked at me with worry. But his eyes, they were like their own sea green oceans always swirling around.

The man offered me his hand like it was a normal thing and anyone else would think the same. To me, it was much more than a simple gesture and more of a life line. He could see I was lost and scared and I could see he would rescue me from any harm. I took his hand and he pulled me off the floor but neither of us let go when I got to my feet.

"Who are you and where am I?"

He smiled and spoke in a caring manner. "I am Poseidon, god of the seas, and you are on Mount Olympus . . ."

"Athena and thank you."

He smiled warmly "Don't thank me yet, they" he pointed to the others "are voting."

I looked at him strangely. "On what?"

He looked at me with worry "On what to do with you."

"Oh, well isn't this just the highlight of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room for the first time. Eleven thrones, some big some small some make shift. All were different colors and shapes with their own personalities. The construction of the room itself was poor and looked like it could calapse at any moment. Whether it was the design, battles, or both that caused the state I will never know.

The people were another story all together. The oldest in appearance had a bolt of some kind of energy at his waist and intense electric blue eyes that were trained on me. The woman next to him had three sixteen year old boys, most likely her offspring, flanking her and a crown upon her head. She looked at me with distaste and unworthy to be in her presence. Then there were ten year old twins, a girl and a boy, playing with projectiles without a care in the world. Two females, one a child another an adult, were conversing with a depressed looking figure without a throne at the hearth. A teenage girl about my age kept changing her appearance though she looked perfect in each. Finally, my rescuer Poseidon who observed my heath as I was doing my 360.

Poseidon. For some reason thinking about him made my heart beat faster. Was this some kind of illness spread via air in this environment or was the feeling totally normal? I didn't know. Metis taught battle strategies, fighting styles, etiquette even, but she never told me about the matters of the heart. All I know is that if it stops beating, I die. The ever changing girl looked at me and smiled an ever knowing smile. Great, she wants me to figure it out on my own.

I saw a hand wave in front of my face bringing me back to reality. My eyes snapped up to meet his swirling green.

"You okay Athena?"

I merely nodded. I had bigger problems to deal with, like immortals deciding my fate. Not to mention, I don't know what I am. Mortal? Nymph? Titan? Goddess? For some reason, the last one seemed right.

"Quiet!" The woman with the crown screamed. All stopped their antics and rushed to their thrones expect the gloomy guy who was throne less and Poseidon who stayed by my side. "Thank you. Now, as you can all see we have a . . . nuisance that needs to be disposed of so lets vote. I vote Tarturas for Metis."

"I'm not Metis. My name is Athena so you just wasted your vote." The woman looked shocked at this statement. She turned to glare at the man with the bolt with a look that said again. Maybe he told her I was Metis.

"I vote Olympus." I smiled as Poseidon gave his answer and he returned the gesture.

The twins were whispering next to each. Finally they stopped and the girl spoke. "Apollo and I vote Olympus as well. Besides, I always wanted a half sister!" I looked confused at this and crown woman looked even more pissed. I guess they'll explain later.

The child at the hearth went next "I vote my new niece stay on Olympus. What do you think Demeter?"

The older woman looked me over. "Do you like bread?" I remember Metis making it for me every morning somehow and I always enjoyed so I nodded. Demeter smiled "It's nice to know some people like it." She was glaring at gloomy guy. "I vote Olympus."

The gloomy guy shrugged. "If I _could _vote, then I would say Olympus." Note to self, help gloomy guy get a vote.

One of the flanking offspring look at the shape shifting girl looking in a mirror. "You're up Aphrodite." She smiled at him and then turned to me.

"I could always use a new player in my love games so Olympus." Love? What the Hades was love! She smirked at my confusion again.

The one who asked her went next. "Olympus."

The guy next to him scolded. "Suck up much Hephaestus. I vote Tarturas. Everyone knows that's the best entertainment." Okay genius, the best entertainment would be someone beating the crap out of you. Poseidon chuckled next to me and the jerk quickly changed the subject. "What about you Hermes?"

The shortest of the three sighed. "The outcome will be the same either way and I actually don't like to piss people off Ares. I vote Olympus."

The only one left was the man with the energy bolt. He smiled ever so slightly at me then glared at Poseidon. "I vote Olympus for Athena. The final vote is 9 Olympus, 1 Tarturas, and 1 invalid vote. Welcome to Olympus daughter."

Daughter! Wait, that means I have a dad and he accepts me! Which also means I'm a goddess! Poseidon smirks at me along with some others. "You know you still have to be given-"

"A domain. Yes I know that Poseidon and I think immortals can read minds?"

My father answers this "Yes we all can if you think a sure thought or that flows into our realms. Now, you must take the test."

A test. Sweet! I love tests . . . and they can all read my mind and are laughing at me.

Poseidon squeezes my hand " Well then, your the first who might enjoy this."

* * *

I don't know why people hated the test so much and after I finished all of them, mental, emotional, and physical, they looked over the results.

"She's one Hades, sorry uncle, of a fighter. A domain with fighting of some sorts is deserved." Artemis, the girl twin, proclaimed.

Ares scoffed "She was just lucky."

I smirked as I sat on Poseidon lap, there was no where else to sit and I was tired of standing. "So you were unlucky I take it?" My comment turned face red with rage.

_Nice one._

_Thanks Poseidon._

"Smart ass." Ares growled. It's been confirmed the god of war has no brain. This caused a people to laugh.

Apollo, boy twin, spoke next. "Yes Arty, she has talent but I believe wisdom is more her forte." This met with complete agreement.

My father, Zeus, stood. "Come forward Athena." I didn't want to get up but that's probably why he's doing this. I walk up to him and he place his hands above my head. "From this moment on you shall be know among mortals as Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Craftsmen, Justice, and Peace."

**A.N.- I know she is the goddess of more stuff but these are probably the most known. Also, all thoughts and mind reading will be in italics. Updates depend on my schedule and that's it. **


	3. Chapter 3

After receiving my title, I was bombarded with prayers and requests. I'm happy to say I've made some progress with the throne room but I still have a long way to go. From what the other Olympians have told me, it's that way because there is always fighting in the room and they got tired of repairing the damage.

I've also learned things from the world like how the twins have to carry the sun and moon across the sky on their backs. I told them I'll figure out a solution to their problem once I'm done with the throne room.

"You look like you could use a break."

I turned around to see Poseidon. I smile at my best friend. "If I do, will you be willing to put up a few columns?"

''If that will get you to stop then yes."

I jump down from his throne which is almost the center of the room and the best place to work. I gaze around me and realize something. "I need to get my own throne."

Poseidon acts hurt. "Are you saying you don't sitting on my lap during meetings? They grow up so fast."

I chuckle. "No, I enjoy sitting on you as we make fun of Ares but it's the symbolism of it I want." He looks at me not entirely understanding the concept. "It shows that my place is more stable in the counsel and that I belong."

Poseidon sighed. "You shouldn't think that you belong if you have a chair. You belong because you just do."

I smile and blush at his speech. Why does he do this to me? How can he make feel special when I know I'm not. So many questions but no answers. Aphrodite has them, that much is true. She'll never tell me without something in return. So I'm stuck guessing.

I let him take my hand and teleport us to the beach. Of course he picks the beach for a picnic. I asked him what the name was once last week.

Flashback

"What do you call this place?"

"The beach."

"I mean the name of the beach Barnacle!"

"It has no name but you can make one if you like."

"Nameless."

"That's the best you could come up with Owl?"

"It's what is least expected but known to all."

"Can you stop talking in riddles!"

"When you stop hogging the food!"

End of Flashback

I made my way over to the feast on the blanket. My owl was waiting for us.

"You got Feather her lunch?"

Poseidon held out a hand of seeds and tossed them on the near by grass. "Check Athena. Now eat something or no surprise."

I perked up at this and dove into a sandwich. Poseidon's surprises were the best. The best all happened in the last few weeks, aka my first weeks of real life. Learning about my powers was a necessary lesson, but the others were far more exciting. He taught me how to swim for starters. It took him hours to convince me to that I could swim on my own but I liked the close contact with him. So saying he has a surprise is better than saying please.

After stuffing the last of my sandwich in my mouth and swallowing it I was finished. "Done! So what's the surprise?"

Poseidon smiled "Close your eyes Owl." I did as instructed. I heard him whistle and the sound of something running. "You can open them now." Before me was a cute baby animal with four legs and hooves, a black body, and black tail and mane.

"What is it?"

"A horse, second generation. Created by yours truly."

Suddenly inspiration hit me and I made wood appear. It has to have a place to stand and definitely wheels. Small walls on the front and sides and some kind of harness so it can be pulled. "Done." I looked over my invention with motherly pride.

"Athena what did you finish exactly?"

I smirk "Just put the horse in the harness." I heard mumble a complaint as he did so. "Now come stand next to me on the platform part like a good god."

He jumped on board "What do you call this minute made contraption of yours anyways?"

"A chariot. Now tell the horse to start running and if this works out you get half the credit."

He sighed "Start running Blackjack and I'll give you some sugar." The horse raced ahead. The ground wasn't very flat so the ride was a little bumpy and going full speed down the hill was an adrenaline rush.

Poseidon was looking at the horse though. He grabbed two bird feathers from the air and magically added wings to the horse's back side. "Flap Blackjack flap!" That's how we ended up flying. I looked down at the beach below. Poseidon looked scared so I took his hand and gave it a squeeze to show him he was safe with me. He returned the gesture. _Same goes for you owl._

**AN- Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks after the chariot flight and Poseidon and I have been spending more time together. From meals to outings we're always close to the other. Most look on curiously but some voice their opinions. At the moment, the immortals in question were Artemis and Aphrodite. I had strolled in on their debate on my way to the markets for magic artifacts and stopped to listen.

"Why don't you just accept that Pothena will happen!"

"I'm no genius, but I'm talking about two Olympians and you're defending a made up word."

"It's a ship name!"

". . . "

"It's their names put together. A couple name if you will."

"Why didn't you explain that when we started!"

"Because it's kind of obvious Arty."

This has to stop or I'll never get to the markets. "I'm right here you know! And why are you talking about me and Poseidon as a couple?" Aphrodite burst out in fit of giggling. Artemis just rolled her eyes and explained.

"Aphrodite thinks you two are secretly courting or engaged to each other." She pauses to let this soak in and I blush at the thought. I try to picture us romantically but I only saw how we acted now. Probably because I didn't know the specifics of such affairs. I had my own duties to attend to and barely any free time to spend with my best friend. Artemis looked if it was okay to continue and I nodded.

"I think you both don't understand what the emotions you feel are but they're strong. Also, even if you were engaged or courting, you would need permission from the royal pain herself."

All three of us groan in frustration. Hera hates all of Zeus illegitimate children and Aphrodite because we aren't the kind of immortals she wanted on the Counsel. She's set on making all of our immortal lives suck, which wasn't that hard to do. She always was putting our opinions on the back burner. She complains how none of us act like the "Perfect Family". She also created the engagement of Aphrodite and the god of the forge, even though she likes Ares tons more.

Aphrodite sighed and told her side. "I'm the goddess of love Artemis, I think I know it when I see. Yeah, getting approval from Hera would be a pain in the ass and impossible, but love is worth fighting for."

They both turned to me for the chosen winner. I quickly mull over their words. Artemis is right, we aren't engaged or anything like that and are feelings are strong. Aphrodite claims we're in love. The problem is, I don't know what love is. "What's love?"

Aphrodite looks shocked while Artemis shrugs and semi answers.

"It's ... well it's a um feeling. Yeah a feeling, and it's well um... that's all I got."

Aphrodite came back from the land of the stunned and gawked as she spoke. "I'm equally disappointed in both of you. Athena you're the goddess of knowledge and Artemis don't you know where babies come from_ before_ labor!" She paused and I felt a little ashamed, as did Artie. "Then again, I'm talking to a preteen goddess and someone who hasn't even been in the real world for more than three months. You see, love is the most powerful, beautiful, and cherished affection known to mortals and gods alike. You feel either butterflies, warm and tingly, or complete when with them. It drives people to amazing things and push their limits just because of the person they're in love with. If returned, you'll be the happiest person in the world. If not, you"ll be sad and depressed. That's the relationship type. The family type is natural and adds trust naturally as well."

I stood there taking in all the words. Artie looked impressed. "I think that's the longest rant you've ever had."

"It was needed. Now, did I answer your question?"

She did. I was kind of mad she didn't tell me on the first day I was here. That would have helped me out a lot more. Looking back though, I remember I never strayed too far from Poseidon's side. The feeling she described, I knew it all too well. I felt it every time I was with Poseidon or thinking about him. A realization struck me, I'm in love with Poseidon. Aphrodite smiled and Artemis looked green. Probably at the thought of mushy romance moments that haven't happened.

_Please tell me you two haven't made out with him Athena!_

_Shut it Artie! Of course she has._

_Um, no Miss Secrets I have not._

_Yes!_

_Why not!?_

_Because I just figured my feelings out a minute ago!_

_I was right!_

_No, you are not._

_I am too!_

_Are not!_

_Seriously, I'm going through a life changing moment and you two are fighting._

_Sorry._

_You're forgiven Artie. Dite?_

_Me too, but you know what this means right?_

_What?_

_It's time to go to the market and work my magic!_

_I was going there in the first place!_

_Can I come? I need a new quiver._

* * *

The market of the immortals is huge. Held on Mt. Olympus and open every day with any thing a god or goddess could desire. The booths were over filling with goods and entertains filled the single pathway. Columns lined the pathway and rainbows were held up by them. At the end of what Dite called the "Immortal Way", were food stands that offered anything your stomach wanted, made from ambrosa and nectar of course.

Artemis quickly led us to the weapons area and found a quiver made a silver material. I wouldn't mind if we stayed there for a few hours, but no. Aphrodite insisted we go to the dress section at the other end of the market.

_Why can't we enjoy looking at deadly weapons?_

_You found what you were looking for Artie and my husband makes your arrows._

_I actually came here to look at these artifacts. Not be a doll!_

_Athena, you wear the same style short white chitons all the time. Besides, we have a meeting today._

_So?_

_Yeah, why can't we stay here and have fun._

_You can Artie. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Athena you need to come.  
_

_I have other things to do._

_Like what?_

_Helping heroes._

_Seriously. _

_Yes._

_Fine, you can look on the way._

_I'll come with you two._

_Really?_

_Why?_

_There's a creepy dude over there._

_Fine, I wish you would do it on your own free will._

_Thanks Artie._

We left the area after Artie paid. My eyes were looking for a certain object. Someone had prayed to me for guidance for when they enter the labybrith to face the Minutor. Several have tried but all in vain. I had faith in this so I decided to give him a fighting chance. As walked by the sowing area, another favorite of mine, I found an answer. I grabbed it and quickly went to purchase it. When I returned to the group, they looked at me strangely.

_You're giving someone golden thread?_

_At least they make a fashion statement._

I ignored that and quickly teleported it to the hero with basic instructions. At least he won't get lost.

Once we reached the dress department or "The Miracle of the Way" I was given dozen of dresses to try on. I sigh and start the dress shopping process. They were in a rainbow of colors with all different kinds of materials. I didn't like have of them, claiming they were too flashy. Artie didn't like 75% of them, saying they were too showy. Dite liked all of them but said I had to decide which to buy.

After the whole thing was over, I had six new chitons that went to my knees in a variety of colors. I also was forced to buy belts and sandals thanks to Dite. Before we went to the check out line, I saw something. It was an ankle length chiton in a sea green color, same as a certain pair of eyes. It had white pearl strands that acted as belts. The neck line was a simple v-neck.

I dropped my stuff in Dite's arms and dragged Artie with me. I grabbed it and made my way to the fitting stall. I quickly slipped it on as I heard Artemis from the other side.

"Are you okay Athena? You usually don't goddess-nap me and force me to watch you try on stuff. That's Aphrodite's job."

"I'm coming out." When I did come out, her jaw hit the clouds. I looked in the mirror and mine did the same. I liked it a lot. I twirled around in it. "Do you like it?"

"It passes my standards so yes. Can we get out of here now. The meeting starts in five minutes."

I nod and we both ran up to the line to see Dite at the front. She smiled in approval and paid for the one I was wearing. She then snapped her fingers and she was in a lovely pink dress with a crown of pink roses in her hair. Artemis was wearing a silver dress and her circlet, weapons still at hand. I was still in my dress nut with a crown of gray stones and pearls.

_Time to get going! Everyone link arms._

_Next you'll want us to start skipping._

_And act super flirty and I'm ten. I don't do flirty._

_Just do it!_

We sighed and did as told. The three of us teleported into the throne room with mere seconds to spare. Everyone turned to look at us and Artie and I blushed. Dite strolled with confidence to her throne and gestured we do the same. Artemis made a mad dash to her seat next to her brother who was laughing at her. I speed walked to Poseidon's throne and sat on his lap per usual. I didn't care about a throne anymore after the day we invented the chariot. Besides, we have the best seat in the throne room.

I leaned against his chest and he rapped his arms around my waist. I smile contently.

_You're beautiful._

_Really?_

_You're always beautiful._

_And you're always there for me._

"Athena!"

I'm brought out of my conversation by Zeus. He looks a little ticked, but when isn't he? He was glaring at me and Poseidon tightened his hold on me. I know they don't like each other, but from what I've heard is that it tripled since I arrived. "Yes Zeus."

"Were you even listening to me Athena!"

"No, my mind was else where."

"On what?"

I heard a prayer to me from the hero I helped. He thanked me for the golden thread and helping him slay the Minotour. I felt pleased with this news. "About a mortal hero I was helping. His quest was successful."

"That's nice. What I was telling you is far more important though."

"Go on."

"There's a city without a godly patron who wants one. The mortals believe it's needed but they cannot decide on the patron."

"Why don't they vote?"

"It was a tie. The top two the mortals want are you and Poseidon."

"Brother, I think Athena should have it."

I turned my face towards Poseidon. If I believed in romantic gestures, I would be overjoyed. I don't though. I believe you have to earn something and nothing should just be given to you on a silver platter. Yes, I would like to be a patron of a city and have temples and monuments built for me and have mortals to look after. At the same time, I felt like the mortals deserved better than to have this chose made for them and all Poseidon's supporters feel insulted.

"Poseidon, as flattering as that is, it isn't fair to the citizens. Just giving it up would make it look like their city isn't worth your time."

His eyes widened in shock. I rarely got cross with him and never over the affairs of mortals. "That's not what I meant Athena. I know how much you would like to have to be a patron."

"And you know how much I don't like special treatment."

Hera, queen cow, smiled at us. Why is she...

"I propose an idea husband."

The twins and I froze. The last idea she had involved the three of us grooming her crazy birds. Not fun.

"What is it Hera?"

"Why not hold a competition. They each make a gift to present to the city. The one the mortals like best, is the one that becomes the patron."

Zeus considers this for a minute before nodding in agreement. "I approve. Tomorrow at noon, exactly one day from today, you'll both present your gifts."

I gulped. Another topic was brought up and I zoned out. Compete against Poseidon? The cow is down right evil. That doesn't mean I won't try. I still want to be a patron goddess and this might be my only chance. What's worse is the fact I already have something I'm working on and Poseidon has nothing. Knowing him, he'll probably just secretly lose on purpose. I sigh and the meeting goes on.

When it's done, everyone leaves except the two of us. We haven't moved or talked since Hera's brilliant idea. I turn my head to look at him and he looks at me. I knew being a goddess wouldn't be easy. I knew that there would always be challenges. I now know Poseidon can't always be there for me. I look away but his hand cradles my cheek and brings me back up to his eye level. I'll have to tell him about my feelings one day. Not today, and definitely not tomorrow.

**AN- I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. School is a pain and my laptop is held together with duck tape at the moment, no joke. Still, thank you to all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'll try to continue to update as soon as possible. Also, is there a certain myth or moment you would like in this? If so, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

My gift was complete and with ten minutes to spare. It was an average size tree of my own invention. The leaves were green, the bark was strong, and it's fruit has several uses. I just hoped it was better than what Poseidon brought. A scowl appears on my face.

Why couldn't he try to see it through my eyes? Why were we arguing with our eyes? Why haven't we talked since yesterday? The thoughts and questions keep coming as I put on my leather sandals and white knee length chiton. I knew this competition was more than just about becoming a patron. I knew the cow was behind it. I didn't know why.

I held a seed of my creation and Demeter's quick grow potion. I sighed. If I thought anymore of this scheme, because I know it's not random, I'll be late. If I'm late, I'll miss the ceremony and my chance of being patron. I close my eyes and teleport.

It's a small for a city in buildings but big for a town. The number of people here is far too great because of all the people living in the streets. It gives off the sense of business as people rush all around me. No one bumps into me though. I give off power and even if I look human, these people are smart enough to see through my appearance.

I finally make my way to the town square. I see what looks to be a fisherman wave me over, I knew it was Poseidon. I gracefully made my way to his side. He was holding a sword in his belt, riptide, and I had my dagger. My spear and his trident were more for ceremony than battle and these weapons were much easier for us in disguise ourselves. His hand touched mine.

_How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry Athena? Because I am, I'm super sorry._

_Can we just participate and talk about this later._

_We can't do this later!_

_Are you saying you made party plans?_

_No! Listen to me Owl. Every play made by the king and queen, they do it for themselves. Somehow, Hera wishes to make us enemies. That's why she did this._

_Barnacle, as interesting as that seems, why? She has no power over me nor you. We do great things that benefit mortals and immortals, great enough to rival my father._

_That's probably why she did it. Think about, if we are more powerful than her husband then we are a threat to him._

_But we'd never do anything as rash as overthrowing Zeus. All you'd have let over was a position that would be constantly fought over. We'd be weak and someone would come along and overthrow us._

_True, but Zeus was always a nervous god. All I'm saying is to watch your back. I know the twins would never allow themselves to be pawns and Aphrodite is still bitter towards Hera. I don't know about the rest._

_Why are you just telling me now?_

_I wasn't positive of their intentions and Hera has spies everywhere._

_Zeus has no spies?_

_He does, but he trusts Hera enough to monitor them._

_I wouldn't trust that goddess with a jug of water._

_Neither would I, but I don't care for her trust. I care for yours Owl.  
_

_And you have it Barnacle. You've had it since day one._

_Same goes for me. I'll see if Hades has any insight on our cow problem tomorrow. Find anything if you can.  
_

_I will. The judges are coming towards. You better find a way to communicate with me after this._

_I already do. Meet me at our beach tomorrow night._

_Will do._

The people were in awe when we presented our offerings. Poseidon had given them a fresh water spring. It was cool and clean as it came from the ground. He told the people if they didn't choose his gift, they got to vote if they wanted it or not. It was a great gesture to show he wouldn't turn bitter and wouldn't want them to feel not loyal to me if I won.I planted my seed and added the potion. It popped up full of fruit and awed people. I quickly explained how the fruit, an olive, could be used as medicine, food, and a way to light homes.

The judges quickly discussed and met us moments later. They had decided that I would be their patron. I smiled at them as children ran up to greet me. I felt pride and success flow through my veins. I looked over to Poseidon. He was smiling at me then made his way over to the spring. I could tell the people had also voted to get rid of the spring. Poseidon changed it to salt water, as a sign of good will.

Poseidon then stood by my side and held my hand as I was paraded. The children guided us to the site of the temple that was to be built. I approved the plans and made a few adjustments but kept the original design. We then proceeded to the palace where men in their twenties stood. The children told me there king had died weeks prior with no heir. These men were the best the city had to offer and I had the honor of selecting him.

They all looked strong and healthy, that's all they looked like. I couldn't sense a spark of intelligence in any of them and I didn't want a man of average knowledge ruling my city. Poseidon's grip on my hand tightened as we passed them and I was looked up and down. If they thought I was going to be here everyday to help them rule, they were wrong. I turned my back to all of them and looked at the crowd.

An older boy who guided, about eleven, caught my eye. I could tell he knew what I knew, the men standing before me were morons. This boy knew what it would take to expand the city and make the citizens thrive. He knew, like I, kings had too much power and would never make the people happy.

I gestured for the boy to come forward and eleven other men of his intellect. I told the people that these men will be your councilors and every two years they would pick new ones among themselves. The young boy would be there king but his power would be limited. Unlike the others, he would not be replaced.

Everyone seemed pleased with this so we decided to make our leave. After all, they had chores and jobs to do and I had my own duties. I waved at my city, which needed a name. I assume everyone else was waiting for that as well. I smile.

"Good bye, but before I go I give you a name. Athens."

People smiled and cheered. That went well. Poseidon took my head and teleported us to Olympus.

"You did great Owl."

A blush finds my cheeks. The fates must have liked us because it all worked out. I kissed his cheek. "You too Barnacle."

**I know this is mostly a filler chapter, but at least you know Hera and Zeus are up to something. Once Christmas break hits, I'll be updating a lot more, every other day probably. In the mean time, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**First off, I'm sorry I didn't update like I said I would. But what matters is that I'm updating and you know I'm alive. Anyway, I'm doing this on my birthday for all the people who like and or love this story.  
**_

_**The first part takes place in the present then goes to the past.**_

I stood in the exact place where I had kissed him all those years ago on the cheek. It was a garden filled with all types of blue flowers and white marble benches. Greek fire lanterns hung from marble columns and happy tree nymphs homes scattered around. In the center was a fountain with a peaugus standing on it's back hooves. A tear falls from one of my eyes as I see what's like now.

The flowers once blue, beautiful, and full of life were now black, ugly, and withering. The lanterns that were bright now flickered like dying candles. There are no happy tree nymphs in this place anymore, they either left, died of heartbreak, or are living with it bitterly. The marble that made the benches and columns was chipped and a horrid black color. The fountain had took the most damage though. The endless supply of water had dried up millenniums ago and the water shoots were chipped and broken. The peaugus was pitch black but the rest was a murky gray. It was so different, so broken from what it had been.

It was like the two of us and it only seemed fitting this place decayed. It was our place on the mountain when we couldn't go to the beach. I had built this garden to mark that kiss and declare it our spot. He loved the idea of course and had helped me with the fountain and flowers while I took care of the rest. It was a monument to our bond, our friendship, and our love. We put our hearts into and it only seemed responsible it fall apart as we did.

I come here every few years when I relive the memories, our memories. It's as painful as Hades, but what can I do? I can't run to him for help anymore because he won't give me that. I can't talk about it with Aphrodite who's out with Ares and Artemis spending time with her male friend. Why bring them down into this depression with me? I felt my vision shift slightly and I clutched my head. Here I go again.

* * *

Poseidon and I were at our garden after it's construction was completed weeks ago. We were discussing what the king and queen were up to in the last few weeks.

When we came back from Athens still close if not closer, they were shocked. Hera was so angry she started yelling at us.

"You're both to forgiving and agreeable. Do you want to be pushovers!"

We held our tongues and decided against announcing our feelings for each other. Why add fuel to the cow's fire. Besides, I thought it was best we don't tell anyone except Artemis and Aphrodite that we were romantically involved. Poseidon agreed.

_I heard the cow mention a prophecy about me._

_It's not about you Owl. It's about a **son** of Metis and she had you._

_Who gave it?_

_Apollo gave it through his mother, Leto._

_Isn't he younger than me?_

_Yes, but Leto was pregnant with them for years due to Hera._

_It took her that long to find a place to give birth? Respect.  
_

_Yeah. Why were they talking about it anyway?  
_

_I didn't hear that part. What I did hear was the cow saying they needed to keep me "in check"._

_Aka have spies watch your every move._

_Exactly._

The horns sounded to signal a counsel meeting is about to start. I moved my head off his shoulder to let him get up. Poseidon offered his hand and pulled me and kissed me on the lips. It was chaste but loving and we pulled away with our arms wrapped around each other. Poseidon smiled down at me and kissed my nose.

"Do we have to go my Owl?"

"We must my Barnacle, and we can come back here or to the beach later."

Poseidon sighs and places an arm around my shoulder protectively and I placed one on his. The walk to the throne room was a few minutes away so we arrived a few minutes early. I spot Artie and Dite smiling at us as they sat next to each other. I smiled back as Poseidon and I walked to his throne. Once we were both seated, Apollo came in and took his seat between his twin and us.

He was a little pale and he was spitting out bits of green smoke. Poseidon wrapped his arms around me and I moved over on his lap. I've never seen Apollo like this, but I know he's about to spew something. The problem is that he can't give an important prophecy on his own, he needs a host and his oracle is too far out of reach. Artie turns to him and takes Apollo's hand.

Apollo started to look better as Artemis started to look worse. Her skin was the color of her moon and the green smoke was flowing out of her mouth as the last to arrive, Zeus, Hera, and Hades, came in. Her eyes were clouded and she looked like she was possessed, then she started to speak in an ancient voice.

**A son of Metis will be born**

**And hidden from sky's scorn**

**His power will be very great**

**With the help of a friend he will make**

**When he comes of age he will return**

**and Olympus will be destroyed and burned**

**Though nothing of this is set in stone**

**He will do anything to protect his own**

That had to be the one they were talking about. The whole throne room was silent as Artemis was released from the spirit's control. Hera was glaring at me and Zeus with pure rage. The others looked terrified at the prophecy and all turned to me for information.

"Metis faded while I was in Zeus's head. In order for her to bear a son, she would need to reform which would either set or be set of by something."

A collective sigh spread through the throne room, all except for Hera who opened her mouth for another use.

"If Zeus had just been a loyal husband, none of this would have happened! There would be no prophecy of our down fall from the children of Leto or deciphering by a child of Metis! Because we would have been living peaceful immortal lives!"

Artemis glared at Hera from her throne before marching up to the cow with me and Apollo. I was in the middle of them and each seemed to age two years, making them twelve.

"Were you the one gave it? No, my mother did! I did! I would love for you to experience giving a prophecy without being compatible to do so! It can kill you, mortal or immortal, drive you crazy, or leave you without a body because it claimed yours!"

"Well, we would be better off with the results."

I saw red and did something I wanted to do since I saw the cow, I sucker punched her. Hera fell back a few steps and gripped her jaw, but I wasn't down.

"You are such a damn hypocrite! Your the goddess of family and you said you'd be happy with a member of this family injured or faded. It shouldn't matter if we aren't your kids or constantly take it out on everyone! Our birth mothers aren't here anymore, but we still need a mother figure. Our father barely gives us the time of day, so the place for a father is empty. You keep our siblings away from us every chance you get! Don't pretend it isn't true because it is!"

Another wave of silence fell over everyone. I still wanted to give Hera another punch or a well aimed kick. Hera looked ready for another round as well. Zeus had other plans.

"That is enough. Hera how dare you say those things to my children. Athena, I thought you knew better than to resort to violence. Both of you are banned from meetings and leaving Olympus as punishment until you apologize to each other, starting now."

I scowl and Hera looks even more pissed off. I get the fact order must be kept, but that seemed a little extreme. I'd rather have Aphrodite pick out my clothes every day and be banned from libraries for life before apologizing to her.

_Don't worry my Owl. I'll fill you in on everything until Zeus revokes his punishment._

_Thanks for helping me put the cow in her place Athena!_

_I wish I had done it when she arranged for me to get hitched._

I smile at their thoughts as I leave the throne room. I know it'll be tough dealing with the rift in the counsel when Hera and I return. It might even cause a war, but I'll be ready for that and ever other possible outcome by then.

_**I hope you all enjoyed Athena punching Hera because I totally did. If anyone has any comments they'd like to share or suggestions review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a week since I last updated, so no complaining. As always I hope you enjoy, favorite, follow, or review. This chapter is longer than normal so bonus for you guys.**

It had been a week since my scuffle with the cow and Zeus had been calling counsel meetings everyday. From what Poseidon had told me, they held no real importance.

"Zeus is only doing this to make you and Hera feel left out."

"To make us apologize faster and come back to meetings before something bad happens no doubt."

"Athena ladies and gentlemen."

I lightly punched him the arm for that and then kissed him on the cheek. He pouted in return.

"So, I get punched and you missed my lips."

I smile. "I never miss."

Poseidon smiled back and stole one from my lips. No matter how many times we do that, I'll always feel his emotions towards me and mine to him. While gods can talk telepathically, we can't read each others thoughts without permission. That requires a certain closeness with that god. Poseidon and I had reached that a week after we met, but respected each other enough to not do that. Instead, we learned something just as valuable when we starting kissing each other, emotions. We always felt love and happiness when we were kissing, but we also felt what we had felt hours before. Poseidon had felt worried about me, angry at Zeus, and annoyed with Ares.

The sound of the counsel horns rang and forced us to pull away. We both sighed sadly in harmony. Poseidon lifted my face up to his and we were an inch away. He didn't dare kiss me again or he'd be late and Zeus might find out about us. He looks me in the eyes.

"Be careful my Owl. I don't want you getting into trouble while I'm stuck in an all day meeting."

"I'll be careful my Barnacle, I always am. I was thinking of going down to the mortal world."

"Athena."

"To Demeter's private garden and fields."

The horns rang again.

"I love you."

I felt my heart burst, in a good way. Poseidon had never said those three beautiful words before. I made me feel a new kind of alive. I put my hands on his cheeks and he put his on the back of my head.

"I love you too."

We both leaned in for another kiss when the horns blew for the final time. Poseidon smiled and kissed my nose.

"I'll see you soon my lovely Owl."

"Me too, my loving Barnacle, me too."

* * *

Teleporting to earth took mere seconds. I had never been to Demeter's private patch of flat grassland, but it was breath taking. It looked like Iris had been here to color all of the flowers and Nymphs were grooming there trees. The fields held crops that satyrs were tending too. A river was slowly flowing through all of this and I smiled.

Demeter rarely let people visit and if she did, it was only goddesses. Demeter had only given her permission after I found out how bored I was. I was glad she did.

I started to stroll through the rainbow field and towards the river. I saw a figure of a girl picking flowers along the river's bank and they were black. I got more curious as I got closer to her. She had straight black hair that reminded me of my own coloring and dirt brown eyes. She was wearing a long modest white dress and she had to be about sixteen.

She didn't seem to notice me as I walked over to her she was too busy arranging the black flowers into a crown. It seemed strange that a girl in a place full of life would be weaving a flower crown all black. I was feet away when I heard her start to mutter flower names.

"Roses at the bottom, then marigolds on top of them. Callas and orchids alternating on that and three lilies in the center. Yes, that will do."

I have to admit, it was an amazing work of weaving. The girl placed her masterpiece on her head and smiled proudly. I coughed to make my presence known to her. The her looked up with wide naive eyes, then smiled brightly.

"Did he send you?"

"Who's he?"

The girl's smile vanished and she sighed. "I guess my love didn't send you after all."

Well, of course her love wouldn't send me to deliver a poem. I was nobody's messenger. My pride was wounded that the girl didn't know who I was. Then again I've only been in the real world seven immortal months, so I can't blame her.

"What was your first clue?"

The girl took her crown of and started to play with it. "I'm sorry, it's just that he hasn't given me a message or a sign all week. I know he would never do anything, but he has my father's blood in his veins."

It all clicked once she said that. Why Demeter wouldn't let men visit and how all the men, minus any committed ones like my Barnacle, kept asking for something. Why she looked so much like me. This girl is my sister.

"Your father's Zeus."

The girl looked shocked at the statement but nodded. "How did you know?"

"Takes an illegitimate child of Zeus to know one."

The girl, my sister, gets up and hugs me. After a few awkward seconds, I hug her back. My sister let's go and starts asking me questions. I let her because I know I'll have my turn eventually.

"Who are you?"

"Why haven't I meant you?"

"How's Artie doing?"

"What's Olympus like?"

I smile down at her. Even if we're about the same age, I'm taller by a few inches.

"I'm Athena and a member of the counsel."

"I've was inside Zeus head most of my life and got out about seven months ago."

"Artie is doing fine and still fighting with Apollo."

"Olympus is Olympus. I can't describe it to it's glory without going into all the remodeling I've done and spewing architecture facts. The only way to know is to see it."

It went on like this for hours as we asked and answered while weaving chains of flowers. I learned that her name was Persephone and she was here because her mom was hiding her from suitors. About a year ago, when she met our relatives for the first time, several tried proposing and declaring their love. Surprising, a ten year Apollo was one of them. Demeter refused them all before Persephone could say anything for herself on the matter. Zeus then banned talk of her of Olympus and her visiting. Demeter also limited her interaction with only female relatives and cut off knowledge of the real world.

I thought that was cruel of Demeter to do, but I've never had children so I wouldn't know. Still, if Demeter is keeping her away from all suitors...

"So, who is this guy you thought sent me here?"

She turned rose red. "Well, he's this god I'm courting that mom doesn't know about. He usually visits or sends me messages once a week. He just stopped doing it this week and I'm worried he doesn't love me anymore."

My eyes popped. "Has he said he loves you?"

"Yes."

Good, so I don't have to give her Dite's talk about mixed signals.

"Can you tell me who the god is?"

Persephone didn't make eye contact as she spoke. "It's nothing personal Athena It's just that I don't want my mom to find out and she's got spies everywhere."

"Can you give me hints?"

She nodded and tapped a finger to her chin. Her smile was bright when she thought of him, whether she's known him months or years. It warms my heart to see someone else that can find love and hold onto it.

"He attends the counsel, but he doesn't live on Olympus."

For a second, I think of Poseidon. He fits the description, but I know in my heart he would never hurt me. He might have fancied Persephone before he met me and that could be what's making me jealous. I signal her to continue.

"He has black hair and is a brother of Zeus."

My hands are in fists. Poseidon wouldn't cheat on me. Poseidon wouldn't hurt me. Poseidon said he loves me.

"Can you tell me who it is?"

Persephone sighed. "You seriously can't figure it out?"

"I don't want to figure it out if my brain's right."

"Well's he's the god of the sea," A piece of me dies inside when she says that. "Hades." Then it's resurrected and my heart fills with relief and pride.

"Hades is the god of the dead."

Persephone look worried. "I know, but I couldn't out right say that. A goddess of life in love with the god of the underworld, it's quite a scandal."

"Just don't do that again, because I thought you were talking about Poseidon."

She gave me a knowing smile and then she looked guilty. "Styx, I'm sorry Athena. I didn't know you two were together."

"You're the third person to know, so don't feel bad. Back to your love life, why don't you tell your mom you picked a husband."

Persephone sighed sadly. "I don't think she wants me to get married and that's the problem. She thinks all gods are like Zeus and doesn't want me to get hurt like she did."

I feel an idea forming in my head. "What if you didn't need Demeter's permission?"

Persephone smiled. "I'm listening."

* * *

I made it back to Olympus on Apollo's chariot. It was a short ride, but not silent. Apollo needed my advice about being a good sibling to his twin.

"Artie wants to be an eternal maiden. I like the idea of no one ever... you know what to her. She wants to travel the world hunting monsters, might even start a group."

"You like the idea of her never settling down. Even the idea of her not having demigod children like dad and some of the others?"

"I want her to be happy Athena, and a part of me feels like she's throwing that away."

"Then tell her that."

"She'll do what she wants anyway. That's not what worries me."

"You're worried she'll fall in love with someone after she takes the oath."

"Exactly. She's only twelve years old and doesn't like her options now. Artie isn't a patient person and she never thinks about the after effects until it's too late."

"Like you do Apollo?"

"I'm not saying she isn't careful. She's different from me."

I give a look. "What was your first clue? Oh, that she's a _goddess, _perhaps?"

Apollo glares at me. "No, that's not it. You know how gods age when there ready and can be older or younger?"

"Yes, Poseidon told me he got younger a few days before I came out."

"Artemis can control her aging."

I raise an eyebrow. The fates usually dictate our forms. It takes too much energy to do it on your own and would last a day at most. This way, things happen the way they're supposed due. Well, as best they can. To be in charge of your own age is like controlling your destiny. This also means your destiny is always changing. It must scare the styx out of Apollo.

"You can't see her future."

Apollo nodded.

"Is there anyone other than Artie you can't see?"

"There are certain places in everyone I can't see. Is there anyone I can't see at all besides Artemis? Leto and anyone who's faded."

It was creepy that Apollo couldn't see the faded. Then again, it's like our version of death. There's nothing after that unless you come back. I shudder at the prophecy that involved my faded mother. _**A son of Metis will be born**. _If Apollo can't see the faded, how does he know that? There's always the possibility it means... but it can't be that. If it was, I would be dead.

We land outside my temple and palace complex. Poseidon ran up to me and twirled me around. I clung to him when my feet were on solid ground.

_I'm scared Poseidon._

He placed his head on top of mine and held me tighter.

_I'm here for you, so don't be._

I didn't have the courage to tell him that was why I was afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

I had never talked to Hades, as in a decent conversation, so I didn't now how he'd react when I offered to help him and Persephone. What I didn't expect was the reaction I got.

"So, I just meet her at that small river at the edge of Demeter's home, drag her to my domain, get married, and feed her food from the Underworld?"

"You doubt my plan? Because clearly you can't come up with anything better."

Hades held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it was bad, but where's the class and dignity in dragging her down to the underworld?"

I face palm. "You're worried about that?"

Hades shrugs. "It's basically a drive to our wedding, of course I'm worried about it. Do you realize she could do so much better, but she choose me? I know I don't deserve her and I know I never will, so I want everything to be perfect."

I didn't tell him that nothing is truly perfect, because that would probably crush his hopes of this being "perfect". I actually found it rather sweet and endearing.

"Look, Persephone is waiting for you right now so I'd hurry the plan along."

Hades nods and shadow travels away, a creeper less draining version of teleporting.

Now that's taken care of, I need to have a little chat with Artie and Dite.

* * *

"Why the Hades would you want to be a maiden goddess!" Aphrodite screamed.

The goddess of love's face was blood red with anger and her hair was puffed up like a cat's. Strangely, she was still pretty but anyone else would have looked like a mad woman.

Artemis was glaring up at her and clenching her bow. Hopefully she doesn't break again, Hephaestus just fixed it last week.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you! I'm an independent goddess and proud of it!"

I sigh. "Artie, there's a difference between being independent and being a virgin for the rest of your immortal life."

Artie whipped her head at me so fast, her braid hit her in the face. "Don't tell me your taking _her _side and don't you dare try that reverse psychology stuff!"

"I just want to know that you've thought about it and weighed all the pros and cons. This isn't something you can take back."

Aphrodite's face calms down a little and she pulls out a mirror. It's not just any mirror though, because it shows your inner self and what your heart wants. "Artemis, you don't have, but please look in the mirror. I'd never forgive myself if you pass up the chance to be happy."

Artemis looks at me.

_Athena, why is she doing this? Can't she see this is what I want? I don't need her precious piece of glass to know that._

_Sometimes, you don't know what you most desire._

_Have you been talking with Apollo recently because that sounded very poetic._

_Just look in the damn mirror!_

_Fine!_

Artemis carefully took the mirror as if it was greek fire and we flanked her to get a good look.

There was a brief show of a man with strange mechanical eyes and Artemis hunting. Then, it flashed to the man dead in her arms and Apollo looking guilty in the background. It goes back to glass after that, as if nothing ever appeared in the looking glass.

Aphrodite was flabbergasted. "It's not supposed to do that, just show a face. I swear on Styx I had no idea-"

Artemis hold up her hand in a silencing motion. "Thanks to me, you'll see more than just a face now. I think it jinxed it and some of Apollo's power blessed it."

I nod. "He needs to stop using you as an oracle and get a mortal woman to do it."

Artemis chuckled. "I know, but he's kind of in his awkward phase. Anyway, that means becoming a maiden is what the Fates have destined for me."

Dite looks sad. "Are you sure? You looked quite cozy with that man?"

I look at her. "You remember the part where he dies in her arms, right?"

Dite waves me off. "Details."

Artie and I rolled our eyes. Leave it up to Dite and no one would get a happy ending if it meant a great romance.

I heard the counsel horns in the distance. I guess my plan worked.

My soul and half sister sigh in frustration. All the meetings have taken a toll on them.

_Sorry girls._

_Don't be silly hon, it's your dad's fault._

_No, I blame the step monster who thankfully won't be there._

They smile sadly and teleport away. Not even a second later, Hera pops up in front of me. Her hair is in an up do with her crown nested on top with a pure white chiton. Her arms were crossed and she appeared to be rather pissed.

Her voice came out in a growl. "I already talked to Demeter about her daughter being missing and you were the last outsider to speak with her."

I crossed my arms as well. "Are you accusing me of something? Because you would have to make a case to the counsel and we are both banned until we apologize."

Hera scowled. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and you can't take the truth, happy?"

"I'm sorry you're a bitch and a hypocrite, happy?"

"Yes, now, shall we go?"

I smirk. "But of course."

**Okay, I'm sorry about updates. I'm a terrible person, but I'll get better once school is over aka this Friday. Again sorry for the filler, but there is a plot in this and even if it's poor has to move along. Not all can be fluff people! Maybe next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The counsel was in an uproar when Hera and I teleported into the throne room. Demeter was yelling and screaming pointing her fingers from Apollo to Ares to Hermes and any unmarried every few seconds. Zeus too, was pointing fingers and yelling his head. Hestia was trying to reason with her siblings in a calm soothing voice and offering some fresh nectar, but that wasn't working. Artemis was yelling at Demeter some along the lines of "he's a twelve year old moron who can't lie so believe him". Aphrodite was yelling at Ares and Hephaestus was holding her back and actually succeeding in calming her down. Then again, they have gotten a lot closer and I personally think she's warming up to the forger. Hades was nowhere to be seen, smart choice.

Hera sighed and face palmed next to me. "This is what always happens when I'm not around, the weak family bond falls apart."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was probably right. Then again, scandals don't happen all the time, just once a month.

Hera then proceeded to do something she was good at, rant. "What in the name of immortality are you gods doing! I'm suspended about a week and you're at each others' throats! I know a certain goddess is MIA at the moment, but everyone shut the Hades up and sit in your damn thrones in the next five seconds or I'm sending you on cow duty!"

Everyone shuddered and rushed to their seats, myself included, as Hera strolled to hers. Zeus smiled and Poseidon grinned as we both sat down.

_Miss me enough to apologize, Owl?_

_No, something important went down, and I saw you an hour ago Barnacle._

_You didn't miss me?_

_Of course I missed you, but I could have waited for you to be done with this meeting._

_Actually, this one is more of a "who done it" drama._

_You hate those._

_It's only because I know the person who did it from the start, then I'm led to believe it's someone, then they die, I have no idea who it is, and by the time it's done I had the right person to begin with._

_Who do you think it is in this case._

_I'd have to go with Hades because he's the only one not here._

_Bulls-eye, my Barnacle. I think they're on their honey moon as we speak._

_Yes, I'm right! Wait, you knew about this and didn't let me in on it? No cuddles for a week._

_But you love to cuddle with me, we're kind of cuddling now._

_Meetings don't count, the rest of the time I'm blocking you._

_You'll crack sometime today and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was a last minute on the fly type of plan. Also, Hera thinks I had something to do with it.  
_

_Don't worry, I'll play dumb._

I turned my head to smile at him, then face front again. All the arguing had finally died down and Hera told Demeter to explain the situation to everyone, again, in a calm, quick manner and everyone else would remain silent.

Demeter's lip started to quiver and Hestia gave her a cloth, knowing she was going to start balling any second. "About lunch time, I went to check on Persephone but I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked satyrs, nymphs, until finally a naiad said she got on some chariot with some man and disappeared. So, which one of you took my precious Persephone!"

Zeus coughed. "From the way you described the scene, who's to say she didn't go willingly?"

Demeter glared at him. "Things aren't always what they seem, our little girl could be in danger right now!"

The cow queen didn't look happy about her wording, but decided now wouldn't be the time to deal with her sister's nagging. "Anyway, the question isn't about her condition but where she is."

Demeter glared. "It still matters to me, so much in fact I've stop the growth of plants until I get her back."

Artemis stood up in her throne. "You can't do that to the wild! You didn't even consult me or Pan first!"

"Your brother is a suspect!"

"He already told you he didn't do it bread hoarder!"

Poseidon held me so I didn't try to physical break up the fight that would soon start. I sigh.

(Due to more than 3 gods talking, _Athena_,**_ Artemis_**, _Aphrodite_, Poseidon, and **Apollo**)

_Artemis keep your butt back in that silver seat and don't fight Demeter._

**_She insulted my twin, only I can do that._**

_Well hon, your twin did try to make a move on her a year._

_Dite, I'm trying to reason with her._

**_I don't need reasoned with!_**

Do you want to get suspended like my Owl?

**_Uncle? When did join this._**

_Barnacle, let me deal this._

_Pothena moment, squealing on the inside right now!_

**Seriously, sis, I can defend myself and if she's to much of a mother bear to believe me, her prob.**

**_Apollo?_**

**Just sit back in your throne because everyone is looking at you three weirdly.**

_Four of us a having a conversation at the moment. _

**Well only you girls are found out, Uncle P is still good.**

Yes! I don't look extra weird.  


_**Well, you sound weird.**_

_Yeah, you totally just let this conversation get weird._

**Still getting stares, girls and now god.**

Damn it, I was so close.

**_Okay, I won't fight her. See, I just sat down._**

_I'll pretend I was checking my make-up._

**I'll leave the couple with a poem-**

No thanks, we're good Apollo.

_You'll keep this a secret, right?_

**Sure, peace out.**

What?

**It'll catch on.**

Just you and me now, Owl. Later.

_Later._

Zeus was tapping his fingers on the arm rest and static sparks were flying out.

I smile along with everyone else involved. "Sorry, please continue."

"Hera claims you played a hand in Persephone's disappearance, it would be wise to speak the truth."

I glare at a pleased cow, how dare she. Then again, that's why she said sorry to begin with. Hm, who am I more afraid of, Zeus or Hades? Hades.

"I didn't not take your daughter away from you Demeter, and you, yourself, said it was a male figure. I personally don't know Persephone all that well, but I would never harm one of my sisters."

Everyone who didn't know seemed to buy it, minus Hera, but she let it slide.

Artemis coughed, why is that our signal to cue speaking? I guess we feel to important to raise our hands. "Why don't we send out search parties, let the bread hoarder do what she wants, and call it a day?"

Everyone grumbled in agreement and proceeded to poof out of the room. Poseidon chose to teleport while still cuddling with me to nameless beach.

I smirk and kiss him briefly on the lips. "Knew you'd break day one."

Poseidon pouted. "I didn't break, I was just taking us to our favorite spot on earth."

I sit down and pat the sand next to me and he plops down to join me. "Just cuddle with me already."

Barnacle smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Gladly."

**Well, I guess there was fluff. Who knew? Everyone knows the speech by now: favorite, follow, and review. Until the next update, enjoy the rest of fanfiction.**


End file.
